


TT: Confess

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confessions, Demisexuality, F/M, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk is demisexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TT: Confess

TG: dirk hey i just wanted to say  
TG: im sory  
TG: *sorry  
TT: Wait, what? Where's this coming from?  
TG: for u know  
TG: all those times i like hit no you  
TG: and tols you i love you  
TG: *typos  
TT: Have you been drinking again?  
TG: shh  
TG: wat matters is it was awful of me to like  
TG: i guess i was passive aggressively pressurin you into something u didnt want  
TG: and thats not cool  
TT: Oh, that.  
TT: Yeah, I was uncomfortable with it, but I'm over that, Roxy. Don't worry about it.  
TG: rly  
TT: Yeah.  
TG: even tho ur gay? like wow i was bein such a homophobe  
TT: What have I told you about calling me gay?  
TG: ok but trminolology aside...  
TT: Terminology aside, it's inaccurate. I'm not gay.  
TG: wat  
TG: i thought u were  
TT: No. I'm demisexual.  
TG: wtf  
TT: Demisexuality is a sexual orientation where one is only sexually attracted to a person with whom they share a strong emotional bond. Until now, my strongest emotional bond was with Jake, hence why he's the only person I've been sexually attracted to.  
TG: oh ok i think ive actually heard of that  
TG: but  
TG: wait wat do u mean until now  
TT: I mean exactly that.  
TT: I'm sorry I didn't realize it until now, Roxy. You're the most important person to me.  
TT: I love you.  
TG: dirk....


End file.
